Momentos Brave
by SuperBrave
Summary: Si me has dejado un review alguna vez en tu vida es posible que aparezcas en este fic. Es un pequeño homenaje a mis lectoras, amigas y autoras preferidas. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

MOMENTOS BRAVE: RADITZ 

**En algún lugar de la Galaxia, un plató de televisión se abre para recibir a los protagonistas de la noche. Luces, focos, aplausos… Un ensordecedor público de alienígenas de todas partes del Universo corea al comienzo la banda sonora de su programa preferido: "La noche del Animé". Esta vez es un especial Dragon Ball.**

_**Luz, fuego, destrucción…**_

**_El mundo puede ser una ruinaaaa…_**

**_No lo podemos permitiiiiir._**

**Karo se tapa los oídos para soportar la estridencia de aquellas voces desafinadas. Por un segundo siente un profundo resentimiento hacia María, por haberla invitado a un lugar como aquel. Además, uno de los monstruos de la fila de detrás le estaba tocando el culo. Diva Destruction, que estaba viendo la escena se da la vuelta y golpea con el puño al autor de tan pervertidos actos. - ¡Muten Roshi! – gritan al unísono indignadas.**

**El presentador favorito del Universo Sur aparece en el centro del plató luciendo un pelo rubio con algunos mechones de inevitables canas ya. Runliney le reconoce enseguida, se trata de alguien que ya ha trabajado en bastantes capítulos de Dragon Ball narrando, micrófono en mano, las luchas de los torneos. **

**En primera fila se encuentran las invitadas de SuperBrave, lectoras y autoras que conforman un buen séquito de humanas, tan raras de encontrar en un lugar tan recóndito como es el universo Otaku. Entre ellas se encuentran caras conocidas: Bulnatt, Kawaii Destruction y Ameban, entre otras. La cámara se detiene a hacer algunos primeros planos del ilustre público. La gran y hermosa Diva Bulnatt sostiene un enorme cartel a modo de bandera que enarbola con felicidad. Procura ir paseando el letrero por todos los ángulos de rasante que va haciendo la cámara y evitando que Kawaii Destruction, Ameban, la Chica Saiyajin y otras, puedan siquiera asomar. Durante varios minutos solo puede leerse en la pantalla "LEAN MIS FICS". **

**La camarógrafa, indignada, decide sacar el único rostro posible: el de Bulnatt que, en cuanto ve que sale en la tele pone cara de foto y sonríe estáticamente. (La chica es bastante fotogénica, todo hay que decirlo, pero ignora que su plan magistral de salir perfecta en la imagen será arruinado por una de sus mejores y más retorcidas amigas). **

**- A un lado el temible saiyajin Raditz – va diciendo el presentador, que parece que piensa que está en un nuevo torneo de artes marciales, y no en una entrevista televisiva.**

**- Del otro, María SuperBrave, escritora de fanfictions en busca de algún manager que la saque de la miseria. **

**Ambos aparecen cada uno envueltos en humo y luces diversas. El clamor del público vuelve a ser ensordecedor. Una nueva toma de los presentes da otra buena oportunidad a Bulnatt de aparecer en televisión. En ese instante, Kawaii Destruction susurra algo que se adivina como "sería mejor que te librases de ciertas telarañas…" El efecto no se deja esperar, tal y como había maquinado, y la diva termina por desencajar la mandívula de la impresión. Consecuencia: La imagen que es retransmitida por vía satelital a todos los confines del Universo y Otro Mundo conocido, la deja en apuros. Nuestra querida y fotogénica miss Diva Bulnatt sale horrible y llora desolada aunque se consuela porque, eso sí, su cartel se lee perfectamente: "LEAN MIS FICS". La autora de la travesura ríe como su papi Freezer mientras que Ameban se retira un poco de ellas por si la locura que tienen es contagiosa.**

**Raditz estrecha la mano del presentador mientras que SuperBrave le da una colleja de bromillas cuando lo abraza. Lo deja viendo estrellitas y pajaritos por bocazas, aunque sonríe a la cámara con una media sonrisa retorcida, entre niña buena y niña mala, que hiela de miedo hasta el aceite de las cámaras.**

**Shadir se ríe por lo bajito analizando la escena al completo. No en vano es ella quien maneja la cámara del plató. La noche promete…**

**Aunque se diría que Raditz no está feliz de encontrarse con la autora de tantos fics en los que aparece. De hecho permanece con los brazos cruzados en pose estoica dándole casi la espalda. La autora arquea una ceja y finge indiferencia en una pose de genuina fatal femme.**

**El presentador se recupera del disimulado golpe y prosigue la entrevista. - Díganos, María SuperBrave, ¿esperaba un recibimiento tan frío en alguien a quien ha dedicado buena parte de su tiempo libre para recrear historias? Estamos hablando de un personaje secundario que usted ha ascendido a la categoría de protagonista en muchas ocasiones.**

**La autora sonríe enigmáticamente, se toma un tiempo para contestar y después piensa: "Bien, si Raditz quiere guerra la tendrá".**

**- Comprendo su actitud. Es obvio que se le ha subido la fama a la punta de los pelos. Con aquello de tener loquitas de amor a la mitad de las fans… - murmura mirando de reojo a Ameban que tiene ojitos en forma de corazón admirando a su Raditz con ese traje de Armani que le queda tan divinamente perfecto esa noche.**

**Kawaii Destruction, neutralizada Bulnatt gracias a su argucia, aprovecha otro nuevo giro de la cámara para enseñar bien su camiseta: "SAVE TO THE actores de doblaje mexicanos". Y seguidamente hace el signo de la victoria con dos dedos imitando a su idolatrado Vegeta. Son Vegetzu mira de reojo el tatuaje que luce la destructora en su brazo derecho: "I love Rene" y da un gruñido por lo bajo. René es suyo y solo de ella, igual que Vegeta... y también Raditz. Ameban tose como si hubiera leído los lascivos pensamientos de la gótica, aclarando que Raditz es suyo y solo suyo.**

**Por su parte, el saiyajin, que estaba conteniéndose, estalla finalmente en improperios - ¡Esta autora es una maldita! – grita provocando un silencio sepulcral absoluto.**

**- ¿Ahora te das cuenta? – comenta Brave divertida.**

**- No… desde el principio me has odiado… y si no, vean, lean, lean lo que fue capaz de hacerme pasar… **

**En una pantalla gigante se rememora una escena del fic "Viaje al pasado".**

_Raditz entró en su nueva habitación. Realmente no se paró a mirar demasiado. Tomó un par de scuters y se sentó en una mesa de espaldas a la cama donde sin el percatarse estaba profundamente dormida cierta jovencita. Luego tomó un par de destornilladores de la sala contigua y volvió a entrar. Estaba reparando los scuters como solía hacer casi siempre, cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido extraño... _

_Automáticamente miró hacia su estómago, luego puso una cara extraña y pensativa. ¿Habían sonado sus tripas? El no tenía hambre en ese momento... siguió trabajando en los scuters cuando de nuevo escuchó el sonido, sólo que esta vez se concentró un poco y se percató de que venía justo de detrás de donde él estaba sentado. _

_En efecto, se volvió atrás y en la cama vio un bulto. Su mente comenzó a trabajar: Nappa no podía ser porque el bulto era más pequeño, pero ese sonido de tripas era genuino saiyajin, así que sólo podía ser... ¿Vegeta? VEGETA. Casi se atragantó mentalmente._

_Si era el príncipe y se daba cuenta de que estaba en la habitación mientras que dormía, era saiyajin muerto. Su respiración se congeló por completo, un nudo se hizo en su garganta... pero luego pensó razonablemente..._

_- "Yo no me he confundido de habitación, estoy seguro de que entré en la que me asignaron. Vegeta no se equivocaría jamás y elegiría esta, porque el siendo un príncipe debía utilizar, si no la habitación del jefe de escuadrón, la del primer oficial... el jamás se metería a dormir en este cuchitril pequeño indigno de él... a no ser que... ¿y si quiere algo conmigo?... no... Vegeta no sería gay ¿verdad? –_

_Un brillo azul se apoderó de Raditz, tragó saliva como pudo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación lo más sigilosamente posible. Pero justo cuando salía... un sonido le congeló. Fue un suspiro, pero no era un suspiro masculino, era un suspiro femenino. Vegeta podría ser supuestamente gay si se confirmasen sus temores, pero esa voz no era de él, ni en un millón de años. Era una voz femenina... _

_Su curiosidad le puso más que el miedo, y se acercó un poco a la cama. De pronto por entre las sábanas apareció una colita de modo peluda color azul. Ahora si que quedó en shock. Vegeta no podía haberse teñido la cola, ni podía estar gimiendo como una chica... pero esa era una cola saiyajin en toda regla... bueno, salvo por el color._

_Siguió acercándose más. Se encontraba a apenas medio metro cuando las sábanas se movieron y la chica de cabellos azules se dio vuelta mientras dormía. En su rostro aún había un par de lágrimas furtivas. Raditz sintió un golpe en el corazón al verla, pero seguía sin creerse lo de la cola, así que con suavidad la tomó con su mano. La chica emitió un gemido leve, él arqueó una ceja y sus ojos se volvieron ciertamente ilusionados. ¿Si ella estaba en su cama sería porque quería algo con él?_

_Mmmmm con suavidad recorrió con su mano la cola buscando la base de la misma. Se sintió como el chiquillo que era antes de que el Planeta Vegeta fuera destruido... Lentamente deslizó su mano por la base de la cola frotándola con delicadeza y sensualidad. Ella volvió a gemir y susurró – Goten... – _

_Raditz arqueó una ceja ante ese nombre, pero no le dio mayor importancia y, lentamente, mientras seguía frotando la cola de la chica se quitaba su armadura hasta quedar desnudo. Hecho esto se metió en la cama besando el cuello de Bra, pero cuando dejó caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de la chica, la peliazul abrió un ojo medio dormida - ¿Goten?_

_De repente la cara de Raditz quedó marcada como si hubiera sido atacado por un gato salvaje. Un puñetazo lo envió volando hacia el techo para caer rebotando en la cama, donde de nuevo, una patada le esperaba para estallar en todas sus... ejem... partes varoniles... (¿Se comprende?)_

_Después de semejante golpe, salió de nuevo volando para rebotar en el techo otra vez. Sólo que ahora no bajó del techo, sino que se quedó encajado en el armazón metálico, desnudo, en estado de shock, con las bolitas haciéndole mucha pupa, con la cara marcada de arañazos, y con dos lagrimones en los ojos, que miraban desencajados hacia ninguna parte. _

_En el piso de arriba, la cama de Zarbón había sido levantada. El guerrero estaba tratando de descansar un poco, dado que la noche anterior, con la interrupción del doctor, no pudo pegar ojo, de modo que con mucha rabia se levantó de la cama todo verde de furor – ¿es que nadie es capaz de darse cuenta de que si siguen molestándome cuando duermo acabarán por salirme unas horrible ojeras? ¿QUE MASSS? – _

_Sin decir nada más pisó rudamente con un pie el bulto que relucía en el suelo de metal de su habitación. Acto seguido, en el piso de abajo, Raditz volvió a caer a la cama, la cual quedo hecha añicos. El pobre sólo pudo decir un doloroso – Aushh_

_Luego se sentó como un niño pequeño en la cama sujetando sus bolitas mientras que lloraba a moco tendido. _

_- ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto insecto? - interrogó Bra mientras sostenía una bola de energía en una de sus manos._

_Este era mi cuarto, me lo asignaron, yo... pensé que... - trató de decir algo que no fuera ofensivo porque ya había tenido bastante tortura._

_Entonces Bra se percató de que realmente ese era el cuarto que habían asignado a Raditz, luego se fijó en que el pobre seguía desnudo, y se sonrojó furiosamente._

_- ¿Quieres vestirte, indecente? - dijo volviéndose de espaldas a él._

_- Es que no me puedo mover... – murmuró dolorosamente sujetando sus delicadas partes y llorando ríos de lágrimas._

**Un "oooohhhhh" de miles de voces femeninas, dulce y conmovido, comenzó a derretir los circuitos de las antenas televisivas de cada televisor del universo. Acompasando este "oh" siguieron las risas de todos los hombres presentes. **

**- A esto precisamente me refería. Es una indecente. ¡Cómo pueden permitir que una autora obre semejante horror! –**

**- Oh, me sorprendes Raditz – siguió pinchándole SuperBrave – cuando te vi tan enojado pensé que te referías a lo sucedido con Zarbón…**

**El saiyajin se sonrojó furiosamente. – No eso… eso… ¿no irán a poner eso verdad? **

**Demasiado tarde, pues en la pantalla gigante ya estaba emitiéndose una escena del fic "Las garras del destino".**

_La puerta del cuarto de Zarbón se abrió y Raditz tembló por completo. - Hola guapo. - Dijo seductoramente el hombre de cabellos verdes._

_- H...Ho... Ho.. Ho.. Ho... Ho... Ho... l...la "¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mi?". _

_- Vi como me mirabas hoy... ¿me deseas eh? -_

_- S...si, muchísimo - gruñó Raditz interpretando bastante mal su parte del teatro._

_Zarbón respiró hondo. Esto no iba a ser muy divertido... teniendo en cuenta lo mal actor que era Raditz tendría que hacer él todo el trabajo para dar credibilidad al asunto._

_- Los saiyajins sois siempre tan inexpresivos... – Comentó para disimular el entuerto. Seguramente el mono idiota pensaba que él estaba disfrutando de aquello, seguramente ignoraba que cuando Freezer descubriera el 'romance', si es que no estaba presenciando la escena personalmente ahora mismo mediante alguna cámara espía, le iba a dedicar una sesión sádica doble. Pero como siempre los saiyajins no se destacaron por pensar en la situación de los demás._

_Raditz estaba parado, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos vagando por cualquier detalle estúpido de la habitación que no fuera el hombre verde delante de él. Zarbón miró la misma baldosa del suelo que parecía captar la atención completa del saiyajin. Y allí estaban los dos como tontos mirando la misma baldosa, uno para disimular su terrible nerviosismo y el otro para averiguar qué tenía de especial aquello... _

_Zarbón arqueó una ceja y le miró directamente. - ¿Se te ha perdido algo amor? - cantó dulcemente._

_El saiyajin salió de su ensimismamiento sacudiendo su cabeza y le miró seriamente. - De hecho creo que si... que he debido perder la cabeza... - gruñó._

_- ¿Por mi? Qué romántico – comentó abrazándole._

_- Abrázame idiota y haz como que me besas el cuello – susurró._

_Raditz gruñó y lo asió como quien coge un saco de patatas. Zarbón gimió en alto y, casi por acto reflejo, el saiyajin le soltó como si quemase. _

_- ¿Es tu primera vez con un hombre verdad? No estés nervioso... relájate... ¿quieres? - La última pregunta fue acompañada de una mirada terriblemente enojada._

_- Deja que yo te inicie... - De nuevo el saiyajin tragó saliva maldiciendo interiormente su mala suerte. Esta situación estaba en el límite de lo permisible._

_Zarbón cogió su mano y lo acompañó a la cama._

_- Desvístete y mírame mientras lo haces... vicioso... – _

_La voz sonaba melosa pero los ojos brillaban furiosos, lo cual tranquilizó algo al guerrero. Al menos le estaba proponiendo algo en lo cual no tendrían que tocarse mutuamente. Podría fingir que imaginaba a Bra desnudarse... Una sonrisa circuló por sus labios mientras se quitaba su ropa, pero se desvaneció por completo cuando escuchó el sonido anti afrodisíaco de la armadura de Zarbón golpeando el suelo._

_- ¿Te gusto? Quiero escuchártelo decir... amor... quiero saber cómo estás de caliente... - Zarbón le iba dando bastantes pautas a Raditz para que pudiera hacer bien el papel, lástima que lo suyo no fuera el teatro._

_- Si... amor... - replicó rudamente. _

_Zarbón suspiró y comenzó a pensar que aquello estaba pudiendo llegar a ser una mala idea después de todo. Bien, él se lo había buscado, ahora tendría que hacer algo bastante desagradable para solucionar el entuerto._

_Así que avanzó hasta Raditz, lo agarró de los pelos y le plantó un beso en los labios. El saiyajin intentó revolverse pero se encontró con que el hombre de cabellos verdes tenía más fuerza que él. Sin transformarse en súper guerrero no iba a poder separarse a aquella lapa pervertida de los morros. _

_Antes de que accionase a su siguiente nivel Zarbón se apartó y le susurró en el cuello. - Estás actuando tan mal que Freezer nos va a descubrir a todos, idiota. Te advierto que si no finges mejor me veré obligado a violarte, quieras o no. Y ahora... quiero que imagines que soy la mujer de tus sueños. _

_Raditz tragó saliva. Aquello se ponía feo... feísimo. Bien, tendría que actuar, no había más remedio. Eso, o matar a Zarbón antes de que le tocase más íntimamente. Pero si hacía eso, Vegeta le mataría después a él, y después de todo Zarbón parecía tener que decir algo importante acerca de Bra._

_Puede que el teatro no se le diera bien, pero si había aprendido algo era a recitar poesías, y el había escrito algunas de contenido erótico. Ok, tendría que recitar un poco..._

_- "Ven pequeña... ño... (Corrigió sobre la marcha)_

_tus labios..._

_son dulces como dagas_

_envenenadas... " -_

_Pronunció seductoramente imaginando que la escena era con su amada Bra._

_- "Ven a mis brazos,_

_quiero hacerte_

_sentir..._

_el fuego que arde dentro,_

_más abajo..._

_sofocándome,_

_más abajo..._

_susurrándome,_

_indecencias..._

_prohibidas." -_

_Zarbón se sonrojó con aquellas palabras. ¿Estaba actuando o era de verdad? Porque si era de verdad, ese no se escapaba aquella noche. WoW. Que excitante. _

_Raditz le miró por un segundo con una mirada asustada al analizar la excitación del rostro de su oyente. _

_Zarbón suspiró, estaba actuando... pero que bien lo hacía. - Ahhh. Sigue amor... - Gimió en alto. Lástima que no fuera gay._

_Por fin ambos se desnudaron y se metieron bajo las sábanas. Zarbón se colocó detrás de Raditz, que empezó a tener pánico y le susurró al oído. - Freezer tiene un plan. Gime, idiota, como si te diera placer. -_

_- Ahh. - Gimió roncamente Raditz y Zarbón casi se muere de excitación._

_- Quiere vengarse de todos nosotros por lo que le hicimos y tiene pensada una tortura específica para cada cual. Gime, mierda. -_

_- Ahh. - Gimió rudamente enfermo por completo con tener que hacer todo aquello, pero sin perder palabra de lo que le decía._

_- Aaahhh. - Gimió Zarbón afeminadamente y Raditz casi saltó fuera de la cama como un gato asustado, si no fuera porque Zarbón lo sostuvo cerca y siguió susurrándole._

_- Tengo un contra plan para arruinar sus planes. He estado averiguando. Freezer tiene su poder gracias a las dragon ball. Capturó a los namekianos, les drogó anulando su voluntad y les obligó a crear unas bolas de dragón específicas para este planeta. Aaahhh. Gime. -_

_- Ahhh. -_

_- Actualmente tiene encerrados a varios centenares de ellos en una sala especial llena de medidas de seguridad. Ahhh. Puede convocar a las bolas de dragón en el momento que quiera, puede efectuar cuantos deseos quiera, y cuenta con un poder casi ilimitado, Gime. -_

_- Ahh -_

_- Ahhhh. Pero no completamente ilimitado, puesto que las bolas de dragón conservan su poder gracias a los namekianos. Así que a pesar de lo que dice no es inmortal, pero si tiene capacidad de regeneración instantanea. Gime idiota. -_

_- Ahh. -_

_- AAaaaahhh. - Acompasó Zarbón con un contraste sumamente afeminado._

_- El problema es Bra. Ahhhh. - Siguió Zarbón para evitar que descubrieran el teatro. - Relájate ¿quieres? –_

_Raditz hizo un esfuerzo sobresaiyajin para relajarse en tan intempestivas circunstancias._

_- La niña ha sido envenenada, requiere de un antídoto para recuperarse, que debe serle administrado cada 24 horas, sin embargo, no existe cura para su mal. Sólo puede curarse con un deseo de las Dragon Ball. Gime. -_

_- Ahh. -_

_- Ahhhh. El problema es que tendremos que sincronizarnos perfectamente para conseguirlas, y a la vez derrotar a Freezer. Las medidas de seguridad que tiene alrededor de ellas son extremas. Gimeee. -_

_- Ahh. -_

_- Ahhhh. Cámaras que descargan electricidad al portador de un ki diferente al suyo, y un sin fin más de torturas. Alguien de nosotros deberá sufrir un infierno de dolor para conseguirlas, mientras que los demás luchamos en conjunto contra Freezer y sus secuaces. Ahhh. Gime, mierda. -_

_- Ahh. -_

_- Ahhhhh – gimió Raditz jurando que un día mataría a Zarbón lentamente, con sus propias manos…_

**Un nuevo "Oooohhhhh" aún más acaramelado y femenino que antes resonó en todo el plató de televisión y en cada casa donde habitaba un alma sensible, del sexo que fuera. Más risas de los machitos de siempre se escucharon hasta que Dulce-vg se volvió con un cañón láser último modelo y una banderita que rezaba "Bra y Raditz forever". Solo la risita de Shadir se escuchó en la sala.**

**- Oys, perdón – susurró la camarógrafa al descubierto del reproche inquisitivo que la mirada de Raditz le dedicó.**

**Mari Gari y Antotis se alzaron con fiereza y después de unos momentos de pausa se decidieron a meter un poco de más cizaña – Poned el video en el que sale el verdadero Raditz. Esperamos que Goten le mate por haberse atrevido a robarle a Bra. Jiaaaaaaa – y después de varias poses de artes marciales se sentaron seriamente en sus asientos.**

**Cuando el presentador y los presentes sorbieron hacia sus cerebros la enorme gota de sudor que la petición había desatado, la pantalla empezó a pasar el video solicitado, de "Entre corrientes".**

_Raditz la condujo hasta la biblioteca de su gran mansión y se sentó en un sofá cómodo que quedaba frente a la chimenea. Una piel de leopardo decoraba el suelo como alfombra. Bra tomó asiento en el sillón de al lado. - ¿Y bien? - Pinchó él._

_- Yo... no podía dejar de pensar... -_

_- ¿En mi? - Terminó la frase convencido de que el efecto del lazo de unión debía estar enloqueciéndola de amor._

_Bra se agitó, pero se obligó a permanecer tranquila. - En Freezer. -_

_- Ah. -_

_- ¿Qué te hizo? – Susurró temerosa de la respuesta._

_- No creo que lo quieras saber... - Sus ojos se volvieron crueles por un instante y luego se calmaron._

_- Si quiero, quiero saberlo. ¿Qué te hizo? – insistió._

_El saiyajin se levantó de su asiento y la levantó cogiéndola por los hombros casi violentamente. - No finjas más... _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- He notado como me mirabas, como te estremecías cuando te tocaba, puedo oler casi tu excitación ahora mismo... _

_- NO - trató de zafarse pero Raditz la abrazó más fuerte._

_- Déjate llevar por la corriente..._

_Embriágate, así..._

_No te atormentes..._

_Ven a mí..._

_El deseo fluye en ti_

_Y es tan ardiente..._

_Que apenas el sentir_

_Se hace perenne..._

_Ven a mí...-_

_- No... - susurró ella débilmente sintiendo que cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba por ser unida a ese hombre que la sostenía y la recitaba._

_- No lo comprendes..._

_Pero todo grita aquí_

_Que te gobierne..._

_Ven a mí...-_

_- Raditz... - Susurró pidiendo clemencia, y no encontrándola. - Ah, Raditz... -_

_- No te resistas a vivir,_

_Deja que intente_

_Hacerte resurgir..._

_No lo lamentes..._

_Ven a mí..._

_Déjate llevar por la corriente... -_

_Sus labios se besaron ardientemente en el momento preciso que un rayo alcanzaba un árbol cercano partiéndolo en dos mitades y ocasionando un estruendo terrible que hizo retumbar toda la casa._

_Raditz la besó con avidez tendiéndola sobre la alfombra y quitándole las ropas mojadas, que hasta el momento ni siquiera habían captado su atención, ni la de ella. No, no iba a desvestirla sin más, le arrancó las ropas rasgándolas en mil pedazos. _

_Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo azul, una de ellas descendió hasta su cadera para afirmarla con más fuerza hacia sí mismo. Las ropas de Raditz volaron rasgadas por el mismo en dirección hacia la chimenea, quemándose en las brasas lentamente. _

_- Ahhh. - Un quejido mutuo se escuchó cuando él entró en ella. Sus manos expertas en las artes del placer la tocaban de un modo tan excitante y sofisticado que si pudiera morirse de delirio, ahora estaría muerta, de seguro. _

_Recorrió sus pechos y tomó uno entre sus labios deleitándose en los gemidos sofocantes de su amante. Nuevamente entró en ella, y comenzó a adquirir un ritmo trepidante. Los rayos y los truenos se hicieron presentes, constantes, la lluvia se intensificó como una cascada incesante._

_- Pídemelo... - Susurró._

_- Ahh, Raditz... - Gimoteó ella apenas._

_- He dicho que me lo pidas... - Volvió a susurrar casi amenazadoramente._

_- No... ahhh, Raditz.. – _

_Intensificó el ritmo alabándose mentalmente por tener tanto control y no haber terminado cuando comenzó a sentir el segundo orgasmo de Bra._

_- PIDEMELO. - Gritó._

_- SI, HAZLO. – Sucumbió llorando e incapaz de luchar contra sus sentimientos contradictorios._

_El saiyajin completo lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, la mordió en el cuello sin más reservas y ella le imitó mordiéndole también mientras sus cuerpos se convulsionaban por el placer intenso. El árbol partido en dos se desplomó definitivamente en el suelo, cada parte arrojada a un lado distinto y ardiendo aún bajo la lluvia intensa que comenzaba a apagar el incendio. _

_Con un gruñido animal, similar al de su estado Ozaru, Raditz gritó aún con su boca llena de sangre. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. - Y después la besó ardiente y despiadadamente hasta que bra se desmayó en sus brazos._

_La peliazul despertó sobre la alfombra, nadie estaba a su lado, le había dejado una nota. - Envié a recoger tus cosas de casa. Las traerán al medio día, volveré pronto mon amour (mi amor). Tu compañero, Raditz. -_

_Jadeó tocando con miedo la marca de su cuello y lloró amargamente viendo sus propias ropas consumirse entre las brasas de la chimenea. - Nooo... ¿Qué he hecho, Dios mio, qué he hecho? – su esposo y su hija se presentaron como una ilusión que acababa quizás de haberse hecho añicos. _

**- Bueno, por fin ponen algo interesante… - se jacto Raditz sonriendo al recordar el maravilloso lemon.**

**- No estés tan seguro, querido – le recordó Brave. – Recuerda que Goten y Vegeta se van a vengar de lo que hiciste. Además, después de lo grosero que estás siendo para conmigo, creo que no dejaré que te quedes con Bra.**

**Rina intervino algo mosqueada con la autora – Lo que tienes que hacer es terminar de escribir el maldito Fic, querida – varios cientos de "sis" confirmaron que la petición era avalada por bastantes "seres" en aquella sala, y en los distintos confines del Universo.**

**SuperBrave tragó saliva y sonrió lo más encantadoramente posible – se hace lo que se puede… - tosió.**

**Alguien al fondo que se identificó como Darte Maferius añadió un poco más de leña al fuego – y a ver cuándo leches continúas el fic de "Salvaje".**

**Brave tragó más saliva, que se le atragantaba conforme escuchaba el motín que surgía en todas partes. **

**- Lo mejor es meterla en una jaula hasta que termine todos sus fics… - rió Raditz mostrando su lado más sádico.**

**- ¡ESPERAD! – gritó la autora en un acto de autodefensa – tengo una idea mucho mejor… ¿Queréis que hagamos un repaso acerca de las mejores escenas de Raditz? Jaa,jaa, jaaajaja**

**Todo el público femenino dejó de amotinarse y se sentaron con ojitos de corazón mirando la pantalla.**

_Raditz retiró a un lado la larga melena y la desabrochó el vestido no conteniendose al pasar sus manos libremente por sus pechos al hacerlo. - Ssssss. - Susurró al notar que Bra trataba inutilmente de articular alguna clase de gruñido. Le quitó el vestido mojado y su boca se abrió al observar completamente desnudo aquel cuerpo virginal, de perfectas proporciones, de blancura inmaculada si no fuera por aquellos golpes y cortes. Raditz gruñó en el recordatorio de Brolly. Cogió un algodón y lo empapó en antiséptico, pasándolo suavemente por los cortes. Bra le miraba borrosamente, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus músculos no parecían responderle ni para gruñir en protesta. El la curaba con lentitud, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Ella se relajó unos instantes dejando que la curase, de algún modo sabía que no la estaba dañando aunque no podía evitar tensarse de repente cuando le tocaba una herida algo más difícil._

_- Ahora viene la peor parte, voy a comprobar como tienes esas costillas y te va a doler un poco... - Dijo suavemente acariciando su frente y sus mejillas. Bra le miró extrañada, realmente no se sentía amenazada, pero aún así no podía confiar en nadie. Un gemido de dolor se escuchó cuando el saiyajin presionó su parte más adolorida. - Ssssss. Ya pasó. - Susurró para tranquilizarla._

_Ella le miraba enojada. Después de haberle tocado las costillas el dolor era insufrible. Sin embargo ella seguía sin quejarse más que la evidencia en su rostro del dolor. - Por suerte no tienes nada roto, pero como parece que te duele, te voy a aplicar esta pomada, dejará de dolerte enseguida y no tendrás que mirarme tan odiosamente. Jaja. - En efecto, con movimientos suaves, Raditz le untó la pomada y el dolor fue cesando por momentos. _

**- ¡Queremos más, queremos más! – gritaron un coro de seguidoras de Raditz encabezado por Sonrise, Navarhta, Nuri y otras tantas fans del fic "Salvaje".**

**- Sí, vamos, Super… ¿por qué no pones algunas escenitas más como esta? – insistió el saiyajin con una sonrisa que a la autora le pareció de lo más engreida.**

**- Está bien… - gruñó Brave, seguiremos con una segunda parte… **

**-----------**

**Espero de corazón que este pequeño homenaje a mis lectoras, amigas y autoras preferidas haya sido del agrado de todas vosotras. En la segunda parte aparecerán más nombres de quienes me han ido dejando reviews en todo el tiempo que llevo publicando Fanfics. Es mi pequeño regalo para vosotras. Un abrazo.**

**María SuperBrave.**


	2. La aparición del brujo

MOMENTOS BRAVE RADITZ II 

**SuperBrave se quitó el fular rojo que cubría su generoso escote, así contendría un poco a los alienígenas masculinos mientras que contentaba a las féminas con un poco de poesía. Los expertos lo decían: "la poesía amansa a las fieras". ¿O era la música? Lo mismo daba, ya puestos… ¿Quién podría resistirse a un saiyajin corpulento de más de dos metros de altura, esos ojos penetrantes de oscuridad perenne y esos cabellos largos y salvajes como su propia alma? ¿Sería capaz alguna fan de contener la secreción de babas mientras le escuchaban recitar una poesía en ese tono varonil y rudo que solo un guerrero de la talla y experiencia de Raditz o Vegeta podría utilizar?**

**El video con algunos de los más poéticos momentos del recitado del "Libro sagrado de los saiyajins" en Viaje al pasado, calmó el clamor popular y lo transformó en ríos de saliva descontrolada que fluía por las escaleras del plató hasta conformar un lago en la parte baja. **

_"II El guerrero saiyajin jamás deja de luchar. _

_Su alma salvaje es su fuerza,_

_Lo que quiere, lo consigue, _

_Porque lucha por conseguir lo que desea,_

_Y jamás desiste en su batalla hasta la muerte._

_Su honor permanecerá durante siglos,_

_Más allá del propio fin de su existencia,_

_Es el sino del saiyán,_

_Morir luchando, con honor,_

_Luchar hasta agotar sus fuerzas,_

_Y sonreír ante la muerte que se lo lleva,_

_Ofreciéndole la última de sus contiendas. II"_

- Es bonito eso que dices, aunque triste. - Susurró Bra.

- Mi padre me lo hizo memorizar. Es un antiguo texto saiyajin. Forma parte de un texto sagrado. - dijo él con orgullo.

- Recítame más - pidió ella.

El sonrió levemente ante esa petición, ellos se sentaron en las escaleras de la cámara de gravedad. Raditz la abrazaba y ella se recostó en su pecho sintiéndose tan protegida... tan bien después de tanto tiempo.

_"II El enemigo nos teme, nos ve llegar,_

_Y sabe que ha llegado su hora._

_Su alma se retuerce porque es cobarde,_

_En el último momento que le aguarda._

_¡Sólo los saiyajins saben enfrentarse con honor en la batalla!._

_El enemigo se escapa,_

_Pero será eliminado,_

_Como un insecto inmundo que huye,_

_Será aplastado por nosotros._

_¡Los saiyajins jamás huyen en la batalla!._

_El enemigo débil es despreciable,_

_Ellos querrían que mermasen nuestras fuerzas,_

_Nosotros pedimos tener adversarios terribles,_

_Sólo así nos haremos más fuertes con cada contienda._

_¡Sólo los saiyajins disfrutan con un contrincante digno en la batalla!_

_El enemigo que mata un saiyajin,_

_Sufrirá la venganza de la sangre,_

_No habrá clemencia para el infame,_

_Quien le elimine limpiará el honor de nuestra raza._

_¡La sangre de los saiyajins será siempre vengada!.II"_

Apenas unos años atrás, semejantes frases hubieran logrado sobresaltar el corazón de Bra, pero en estos momentos, cuando la batalla contra Freezer era tan cercana, cuando había pasado por tantos horrores, cuando se sentía más Saiyajin que Humana, aquellas palabras recitadas en el idioma de sus antepasados sonaron consoladoras y reconfortantes. Sin darse cuenta siquiera se quedó dormida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir con un poco de paz.

_-" Hijos de Vegetasei,_

_Dondequiera que estéis,_

_¡Sentid su furia estallando!._

_Su cuerpo se transformó en llamas,_

_De energía rodeado._

_Qué terribles son sus ojos,_

_Azules como dos rayos._

_El más fuerte jamás nacido,_

_Será el Super Saiyajin legendario._

_Hijos de Vegetasei,_

_¡Sentid su grito desgarrado!._

_Ya viene..._

_Tormenta asolando._

_Se acerca..._

_Rugidos a su paso._

_Está aquí..._

_Piedras que tiemblan,_

_Ocaso._

_Horror desatado._

_Nadie puede hacerle frente,_

_Todos saben que ha llegado..._

_El asesino de pueblos,_

_Será por fin derrotado._

_Hijos de Vegetasei,_

_Dondequiera que estéis,_

_¡Sentid su fuerza! _

_¡Llegó la hora del tirano! " –_

**El personal de limpieza del plató se apresuraba a achicar el lago de babas recién creado. Todo el mundo había quedado emocionado y al borde de la exaltación tras aquel maravilloso texto. Un río de lágrimas y sorbidas de mocos se escuchaban apenas en el silencio sepulcral de la ensimismada sala hasta que alguien, que había permanecido al margen de todo el espectáculo, aplaudió desde las puertas del final.**

**El diminuto punto se fue haciendo más evidente a medida que se bajaba las escaleras. Todas la reconocieron. Algunas temblaron. Otras murmuraron al verla. Esta chica siempre traía la polémica consigo… SuperBrave estrechó los ojos (no es que quisiera hacerse la fiera, es que sin las gafas no veía ni torta y ese gesto ayudaba un poco). **

**- Mira, es esa que se empeña en "insinuar" que Pan está enamorada de nuestro príncipe Vegeta – mascullaron las fans del club "Trunks y Pan forever" y Darkzulangel, adepta del "Vegeta y Bulma, medias naranjas por la eternidad". **

**SuperBrave no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lo soltó – Pan admira a su abuelo Goku, para tu información, no a Vegeta, no le ama ni jamás le podrá amar de esa forma, querida – con una media sonrisa y sin inmutarse para nada.**

**Melikav imitó su gesto impasible, descendió con mirada sombría las escaleras. Todos miraban la confrontación con algo de temor implícito. Estaba claro que se iba a liar una buena. Ambas tenían esa mirada de "búscame que me encuentras" y una expresión de guerreras en toda regla. Por fin llegó abajo, pisó algunos charcos de sendas babas que aún no habían logrado achicar, aunque prescindió de la barca que le ofrecieron y avanzó haciendo alarde de un estoicismo inaudito. No todo el mundo es capaz de atravesar saliva ajena sin vomitar ni nada de eso…**

**Cuando llegó a la altura de Brave, ambas quedaron se pie, mirándose fíjamente. Melikav abrió la boca, extendió las manos, las situó a ambos lados de las comisuras de sus labios y seguidamente le sacó la lengua hasta que llegó al ombligo. **

**Raditz, que estaba analizando detenidamente la escena, decidió que era el momento de molestar un poco a su odiada autora, así que… - En realidad, yo creo que mi hermano Goku está coladito por Bulma…**

**Todos los presentes del plató incluida Melikav pestañearon al mismo tiempo mirando a Raditz. Trataron de comprender por qué había dicho algo tan estúpido en un momento como aquel, hasta que el sonido de la lengua enrollándose sobre si misma como una persiana descontrolada les sacó del trance. **

**- ¡Oh! ¡Tengo que hacer un fic de eso! – gritaron SuperBrave y Melikav con ojitos de felicidad al mismo tiempo. Acto seguido se desmayaron de la impresión. Ameban se desmayó, pero por otros razonamientos distintos. Bulnatt estaba siendo abanicada por Kawaii Destruction hacía bastante rato atrás. Nadesiko susurró "y yo que creía que venía a un especial de slayers"…**

**Raditz tosió un poco para hacer notar que era el protagonista de la noche. - ¿Qué tal si vemos algunos momentos del fic salvaje? - **

_Raditz la ayudó a levantarse y la cargó hasta la cama. Ella se sintió protegida entre sus brazos. - Dijiste mi nombre por fin, Raditz, repítelo, quiero volver a escucharlo de tus labios. -_

_Bra se sentó en la cama ignorando su petición y apoyándose en un cojín. Le miró detenidamente, tenía su torso desnudo, y sólo estaba vestido con unos boxer, ya que había salido de la cama a comprobar el motivo de los golpes en el sótano. Su rostro se tornó rojo al sentir esa sensación extraña. Raditz notó un cambio en su mirada y aspiró el aire de la habitación identificando un aroma en ella de excitación. Sonrió levemente situándose frente a Bra para que le mirase bien. - Nunca antes habías visto a un macho similar a tu especie, ¿verdad?. -_

_Raditz permaneció inmovil, sonrió levemente mientras se quitó los boxer dejando ver su excitación evidente. Posó desnudo unos minutos eternos dejando que Bra le mirase detenidamente. No intentó aproximarse, incluso procuró no mirarla directamente para no avergonzarla. Interiormente sin embargo, se sentía totalmente halagado._

_Por fin ella se decidió a acercarse un poco. Con un dedo pulsó suavemente en el pecho de Raditz no tanto que a diferencia de los suyos, el de él era duro. Con ese mismo dedo tocó su propio pecho. El saiyajin permaneció quieto, sin moverse, con sus brazos a los lados del cuerpo. Bra se puso de pie frente a él y dio una vuelta alrededor para mirarle. El saiyajin sonrió en sus pensamientos. - "Se supone que tu eres la esclava sexual..." -_

_Bra volvió a tocar con su dedo, esta vez una de las nalgas. Raditz la miró de reojo al escuchar su pequeña risa. - ¿Es divertida tu sesión de investigación anatómica?. -_

_Ella cogió un mechón de su pelo negro y encrespado y tomó su olor. La erección de Raditz palpitaba cada vez que ella le tocaba, y el olor de la excitación de la peliazul casi intoxicaba. Bra apareció delante de él nuevamente. Ahora su atención fue captada completamente por el miembro viril. El saiyajin sintió como su corazón latía más rápido al ver como Bra aproximaba un dedo para tocarle ahí mismo. Ella saltó un poco atrás al notar la palpitación de su falo al tocarlo y miró directamente a los ojos a Raditz. Permanecieron enganchados a esa mirada unos segundos, entonces él aproximó su rostro lentamente, la tomó de los hombros y la besó._

_Bra quedó inmóvil, incapaz de comprender lo que significaba aquello, pero a la vez sintiendo pulsiones eléctricas por todo su cuerpo que la invitaban a abandonarse a aquel beso. Sus músculos se relajaron y Raditz la acomodó más cerca, abrazándola mientras su lengua procuraba explorarla. Su beso bajó hasta uno de sus pechos, reclinándola sobre la cama. Comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus pezones. Bra quería expresar de algún modo que aquello le gustaba, que quería que continuase, de modo que recordó lo que la mujer decía. - Broly. - Repitió esa misma palabra, de la cual desconocía el significado._

_Raditz paró repentinamente procurando no mirarla, se enderezó, se puso sus bóxer y se marchó de la habitación sin mediar palabra, y sin percatarse del desconcierto que protagonizaba la cara de Bra._

_Ya en su habitación, él se apoyó en la puerta sujetando su pecho. - ¿Qué me pasa? - Aquella simple palabra había originado en él tal turbación. Era como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el mismísimo corazón, casi podía sentir ese dolor físicamente. Se marchó sin mirarla con tal de no volver a escuchar esa palabra. De repente sintió deseos de matar a Broly, y se odió a si mismo por haber accedido a la estúpida apuesta. - No será tuya, jamás... -_

**Hawkangel suspiró - ¡qué bonito! **

**Harukaioh tomó el relevo al suspiro y continuó diciendo – vale, oki, ¿pero cuándo va a continuar sus historias? **

**Darte Maferius asintió y señaló con el dedo – Raditz, será mejor que la encierres en esa jaula que decías.**

**Felpa había aprovechado un descuido de seguridad para atravesar el océano de babas y llegar hasta el saiyajin. Con un rápido movimiento se situó en sus rodillas y susurró en su oído - ¿Querrías ser mi profesor particular de anatomía?**

**Ameban intervino sacando un paraguas extra largo de no se sabe dónde y atrapándola del cuello la lanzó a su asiento de un tirón seco. Nadesiko protestó – pero mujer, que le vas a romper el cuello. **

**Kawaii y Diva Destruction rieron a carcajada limpia mientras que Felpa trataba de enterarse de en qué dimensión se encontraba. Kasou empezó a pensar algunas estrategias de acercamiento que pudieran burlar el ojo avizor y protector de Ameban, lo cual no era nada sencillito que digamos.**

**Shadir, mientras tanto y como parecía que la gente estaba entretenida se puso a sacar algunas tomas de pectorales, bíceps, pantorrillas, cola… fue dirigiendo la cámara lentamente hasta sendas partes bastante bien abultadas y presentes hasta que sintió que se le dormía el brazo y no podía cambiar de plano. Ameban se colocó delante de la pantalla gigante para evitar que otras vislumbrasen a su muchachote y sus sendas intimidades. Aunque se colocó de espaldas al público, eso si, para darse un buen lote de recreillo a la vista.**

**Raditz se sonrojó un tanto y puso las dos manos en la entrepierna. Gran error, porque un motín inesperado estalló en la sala. De repente, alguien con una pinta muy extraña surgió de la nada en medio del plató. **

**Tenía pinta de duende, pero más feo. – Hola, soy Gólum, el mago.**

**- ¿El del Señor de los anillos? – preguntó extrañada Viveka, que no terminaba de creérselo.**

**El océano de babas del suelo del plató comenzó a salpicar a todos los presentes que gritaron y corrieron despavoridos por si les caía el gargajo verde que había escupido Kawaii Destruction a alguno. **

– **Oye, es que estoy resfriada – se defendió, aunque nadie la creyó y Bulnatt la miró con ojo recelosos mientras se cubría con Ameban, a quien había agarrado como si fuese un paraguas y que se retorcía inútilmente.**

**- Oye, ¿desde cuando eres tan fuerte Bulnatt? – preguntó finalmente Kawaii Destruction.**

**La diva Bulnatt se puso a pensar un poco y, tras unos minutos de incertidumbre e ignorancia de los gritos de Ameban, a quien le había tocado la desgracia de recibir el gargajo verde en todo el pelo, respondió risueña – Ni idea.**

**- Bájala – gritó Nadesiko emprendiéndola a paraguazos contra Bulnatt.**

**- Oh, bueno, pero lean mis fics. **

**- ¡Silencio! – Se quejó Golum – he venido porque voy a destruir definitivamente a todo el famdom de Dragon Ball. Así mi serie preferida será adorada por todo el mundo – rió a carcajadas maléficas. **

**SuperBrave le encaró sacudiendo su melena pelirroja hacia un lado y levantándose al instante. Kawaii y Bulnatt también lo hicieron y, dando un salto, se pusieron delante del malvado. – Nosotras lo impediremos – gritaron al unísono con una sincronización demasiado perfecta.**

**- Ya veo… así que vosotras sois las elegidas… - murmuró Golum mientras formaba una bola de energía en su mano derecha.**

**- Las tres súper frikis – gritó lanzándoles el ataque.**

**Raditz observaba la escena con incredulidad. Aquello no podía ser real, ahora no estaba dentro de ninguna historia. Ahora nadie escribía, la autora maldita estaba allí, delante de sus narices y ese Golum… tan feo y chiquitajo no podía tener tanto poder… o…**

**Ameban gritó desde su asiento a todo pulmón – Mi amor, ¡cuidado! – pero ya fue demasiado tarde.**

**La bola de energía atrapó a SuperBrave, Kawaii Destruction, Bulnatt y Raditz y los desintegró en el acto.**

**En un desierto en Dios sabe qué clase de Universo retorcido y diabólico, cuatro personas caían al vacío para estamparse en la arena…**

Continuará… 


End file.
